Checkmate
by Rhett-TheBratPrince
Summary: Raven askes Beastboy if he wants to play Chess.  No Flames


**Hey Guys!**

**Spidey Here!**

**So I haven't written in a while and decided that I should change that=)**

**Here's a BBRAE for you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans…..Even though I wish I did….  
>Now that that's out of the way…<strong>

**Enjoy!**

****

It was just another normal day in the tower.

Starfire was in the kitchen cooking…something

Robin was in the gym, Cyborg was in the garage.

Raven was…well it's unsure where she was…

And Beastboy was sitting upside down on the couch in the common room. Simply lost in his thoughts

Just then the common room doors hissed open, and Raven walked into the room, a small black box tucked under her arm.

She looked around, until her eyes spotted Beastboy's feet over the couch and she walked over to him.

Beastboy, still lost in his thoughts had caught sight of Raven looming over him, letting out a shocked 'AAAHHH!' before falling over the edge of the couch.

Or he would have, if Raven hadn't caught him with her magic and deposited him back on the couch.

He smiled warmly at her, causing the young empath to blush.

"Thanks Rae!"

The half-demon simply nodded her acknowledgement, before sitting on the couch next to the still upside-down changeling.

"Beastboy"

The jade teen turned to the young sorceress and smiled,

"Yes?"

She held out her box, causing him to furrow his brows and look at her. A question in his eyes

She looked at him as well, and answered in response.

"Would you like to play Chess with me?"

The changeling smiled widely and nodded his head, flipping into a more normal sitting position; his legs crossed under him.

Raven turned towards him, taking a similar position as Beastboy and opened her box. Turning it into a board, before setting up the chess pieces.

As they began playing Raven looked up to Beastboy

"Let's make this more interesting."

Beastboy looked up as well, hand on his red knight,

"What did you have in mind?" the young changeling asked

"For every piece we take, we get to ask each other a question, to which the other player has to answer."

Beastboy pondered over it, before nodding.

"Deal"

Raven nodded before taking Beastboy's Knight with her Black Bishop.

The changeling chuckled before shaking his head and smiling up at her.

"Ask away."

Raven minutely bit her bottom lip. Like she always did whenever she was deep in thought, (which Beastboy by the way thought was absolutely adorable) and asked,

"Favorite color?"

Shaking his head to clear out any stray thoughts of how cute she was from his mind, he answered

"Orange"

At her look he blushed, and turned away.

"It reminds me of the sunset." He sheepishly explained, to which the young empath nodded.

Their game continued, until Beastboy captured one of her pawns with one of his own.

"Favorite movie?"

"Stardust" she answered automatically. He tilted his head in his way of questioning causing the young half-demon to blush. "It's one of my favorite books." She muttered, before taking another one of Beastboy's pieces.

"Favorite book?"

Beastboy began twiddling his thumbs as Raven waited patiently for him to answer.

"…" he muttered.

"I'm sorry? I didn't hear you."

Beastboy looked back up at her and answered, more loudly this time.

"Peter Pan…"

It was now Raven's turn to look shocked, "Why?" she asked

Beastboy shook his head. "Nuh-uh, if you want to know that, you need to get another one of my pieces." Raven shook her head. A miniscule smile playing at her lips, as she took another one of his pieces.

"Why?" she asked once again,

Beastboy sighed; running his fingers through is hair before answering,

"My parents used to read it to me when I was little, b-before the accident."

Raven placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Causing him to look up and smile at her, snatching up one of her pieces.

"Why did you ask me if I wanted to play?"

Raven muttered her answer silently.

"Sorry what was that?"

She once again muttered it, still below even Beastboy's hearing range.

"One more time Rae."

She sighed,

"I wanted to get to know you better."

He looked at her, and caught her chewing on her lip again and blushing, causing the boy to smile.

"Good," he stated, causing her to look up at him. "I wanted to get to know you better too."

Raven pondered over it before asking

"Beastboy"

"Yeah?"

"Whoever wins gets to ask the other to do something."

"Ok"

Raven quickly captured another one of Beastboy's pieces. Causing the young teen to chuckle

"What do you want to ask me if you win?" the empath asked quietly

Beastboy looked up to her blushing.

"For a kiss." He uttered softly.

He dared not look up at Raven in fear that she would hurt him, or worse…be met with rejection.

Just as he was getting into the worse of his fears he heard a small thud on the chess board.

Looking up he noticed that Raven had tipped over her king.

"Checkmate, you win." She told him.

He looked at the young empath finding her blushing, as she went over and softly placed a kiss on his lips. He returned it swiftly, and just as soon as it started they ended.

He smiled softly at her, resting his forehead against hers.

'You know Rae," he spoke softly, "You're wrong; you won my heart years ago."

He kissed her once again before standing up to leave the common room.

Leaving a blushing empath to touching her lips and smiling

For this was just the beginning of their happily ever after

**END  
><strong> 

**YAY! Finished!**

**DID you like it? Hate it?**

**If you hated it please leave without a comment**

**But if you liked it please Review!**

**Spidey Out!**


End file.
